


Where You Go To Rest Your Bones

by JustJasper



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian hardly uses his room any longer, because there are better places to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Go To Rest Your Bones

“ **Nobody's lives just fit together. Fitting together is something you work at. It's something you make happen - because you love each other.” - Rainbow Rowell**

“Are you sure your knees can take this?” Dorian was more than a little concerned about how the joins would survive such treatment. Bull had a pillow between his knees and the stone floor where he was bent over the side of the bed, torso supported as he fucked himself open with two oiled fingers.

“You wanted me on the floor,” Bull said, waving his backside at Dorian, “you got me on the floor. I'll survive your whims.”

“I don't want to injure you, amatus,” Dorian cooed, as he ran a hand down Bull's damp spine, down to press his middle finger inside his lover alongside Bull's own. “You're no good to anyone if you can't walk after I've had my way with you.”

Bull huffed a laugh into his forearm and took his fingers out, leaving just Dorian's to press a firm circle around the ring of his opening, teasing the sensitive muscle before he drew away and coated his cock with oil. Anticipating what came next, Bull arched his back, presenting himself to Dorian without shame. He could neither kneel nor stand at Bull's height, having to squat in order to hold his lover's cheeks apart and press into him. The Iron Bull's body was larger than his, but Dorian was not a small man, and Bull was hot and tight around him.

Bull groaned, bracing his arms on the bed. “Crap, you're huge.”

Dorian slowed, smiling with amusement. “How many qunari pricks have you taken? Surely I'm not the biggest.”

“I'm not trying to stroke your ego, 'Vint. Didn't say biggest, said huge.” Bull huffed, looking back at him as Dorian eased back until just the tip of his cock was held in by Bull's tight ring. “You're not small.”

Dorian sunk into him again, using his hips for leverage, and Bull dropped his head back onto his arm with a grunt.

“And people usually want me to fuck them, not fuck me,” he pointed out, voice going thready. “It'd been years since I got fucked in the ass when you fell in my lap.”

“I think you'll find I climbed onto your lap.” Dorian gave a sharp thrust of his hips forward that had Bull moaning and pushing back against him. A dark laugh, full of promise and sin rose up from Bull's chest as he squeezed himself deliberately around Dorian's cock.

“Kaffas, is there a muscle in your body you _haven't_ trained?”

Bull did at again, and Dorian dug his fingertips hard into the man's hips.

“Are you ready, Bull?” he asked, seating his cock entirely inside him.

Bull raised himself and rearranged his arms, tipping his head back. “Ready, kadan. Go hard.”

Dorian released Bull's hips and grabbed his horns, which pulled the qunari up more, neck taut against the strain. The grunt it drove of out Bull sent a thrill through Dorian, and he pulled back, then used his leverage on the horns to pull himself forward. He tested the motion a few more times until he was confident with it, then started to move in earnest.

Hearing Bull grunt and moan with the strain and the sensation was intoxicating, and he pounded his hips hard against the man's plump backside. He knew his cock would be hanging hard and heavy below, dripping precum onto the pillow, and he changed the angle of his strokes slightly in the hopes he could drive the man's cock against the fabric in an attempt to overwhelm him with sensation.

Bull almost always got him off first and then followed, and while he usually had nothing to complain about, he wanted to feel his lover come apart under him, to feel him finish on his hard cock as Dorian fucked him. It was easier thought than done, though, because he needed both hands to hold his horns, but could benefit from another to help him along. He'd still never managed to make Bull spend himself without giving him some kind of direct stimulation in the way the man seemed so adept at doing to him, but Dorian knew that trying was most of the fun.

“I'm surprised this isn't what more people think of when you offer them a turn at riding the Bull.”

Bull laughed breathlessly. “Me too. You do it so good!”

“Touch yourself.” Dorian gave an extra hard pull on Bull's horns. If he couldn't grow a third hand, he'd have to enlist Bull's own. Bull managed to move a hand between the bed and his body, and Dorian felt rather than saw when he wrapped his hand around himself, all the muscles in his legs tightening then relaxing as he moaned long and low. “I'm going to make you spend yourself on my cock.”

Bull grunted, pressing back against him. “ _Yes_. Fuck me _hard_!”

Spurred on by the request, Dorian slammed his hips against Bull over and over, panting with the effort it took. He was gripping his horns so hard his hands had started to hurt, but he didn't let go. Below him Bull was groaning freely, and with a familiar full-body shudder Bull yelled as he came, his body clamping down like a vice on Dorian's cock. He could hear the sound of their fucking and the sound of Bull fisting his cock as he emptied himself, and Dorian knew he was well past the point of no return.

He growled and pulled hard on Bull's horns, fucking him as he ignored the burn in his thighs from maintaining the position. Bull's body was still spasming when Dorian came, moaning obscenely as he flooded Bull, but kept moving through it, fucking Bull as he came, the continued heat and friction almost unbearable.

All at once the wooden side of the bed split with a great crack of splintering wood, and suddenly without support they both went toppling forward, Dorian splayed all over Bull's back with an undignified squawk, hand slipping against one horn and twisting his wrist awkwardly as he tried to maintain his hold. They came to a stop, and laid in a heap as they tried to catch their breath from their orgasms and sudden fall. Eventually Bull made a pleased, sated sound, somewhere between a moan and a laugh that was muffled by the mattress.

“You're proud of this, aren't you?” Dorian huffed, pulling out carefully and standing on weak legs. As he surveyed the damage, he could see his semen dripping a little way down the backs of Bull's thighs as he stood with a grunt and stretched.

“A bit.” Bull was quite shameless in his grin. “Surprised it lasted this long, really.”

“We can't sleep on that.” Dorian groaned, gesturing half-heartedly with his hand. “It's wonky.”

Bull dragged his armour chest over, and lifted the frame effortlessly to rest on the chest. “I'll prop it up.”

To Dorian's eye it wasn't quite level or sturdy-looking, but it was something. “You'll talk to the quartermaster about a new bed tomorrow, yes?”

Bull rolled his shoulders and headed for the sink in the corner of the room, and returned holding out a damp cloth for Dorian.

“It'll survive a few more rounds.”

Iron Bull had slept with a hole in the roof for months, a lopsided bed probably wasn't something he was going to take time to worry about. They were both quite bad at putting in personal requisitions, but Dorian knew he'd order a new bed if they'd broken the one in his room, at least.

“It will not.” Dorian took the cloth and wiped himself down, then gingerly climbed onto the rickety, newly wonky bed. “If it collapses again, I'm going to set it on fire. Then you'll have no choice but to get a new one.”

“Unfair,” Bull chuckled, climbing onto the bed with him.

“I'm just motivating you.” Dorian curled against Bull's side and rearranging the covers over them. “You expect me to keep coming around if I risk injury every time I'm here? The not-fun kind of injury,” he added, as Bull opened his mouth to tease. “If I'm going to ride your arse against like that, we need something that isn't going to break under the strain.”

“Well, I wouldn't want to miss out on that, I guess,” Bull murmured, and Dorian scooted up the bed to grab a horn and manoeuvre him for a kiss.

\---

They'd barely got inside Dorian's room before Iron Bull closed the door and hoisted Dorian up against it. Dorian, ever-eager, wrapped his legs around Bull's torso and deepened their kiss, using Bull's horns to move his face exactly where he wanted it.

“Get me out of these clothes,” Dorian hissed against his mouth. “I feel filthy.”

“You're the one who insisted I take you in the barn.” Bull chuckled as Dorian huffed, already pulling away Dorian's clothing, the buckles never done up again after their literal roll in the hay.

Bull let Dorian down so they could shuck their clothing, Bull's boots sending a small pile of books toppling over. Dorian glares at the ruined tower, then seemed to push it from his mind as he reached for Bull's neck and pulled him over him for another kiss. Bull grabbed at the man's thighs again, lifting him up and pressing him against the door. The backs of Dorian's thighs were sticky, and he groaned.

“Filthy,” Dorian insisted, grabbing his horns instead for better purchase. “My poor body takes time to shrink again after you've had your way with me, this obscene state I’m in is your fault.”

“C'mon, kadan.” Bull paused to suck a bruise into the skin over Dorian's pulse, “Walking around with my seed dripping out of you is exactly why we're up here for round two. You like it.”

Dorian licked a stripe up the muscular column of Bull's neck. “I like it better when I spend the day with it inside me.”

Bull growled, and removed a hand from Dorian's backside to help push away from the door, working on memory alone towards the room's dresser. It was a perilous trek in Dorian's small room, and he felt several more books go flying underfoot before he made it across and deposited Dorian on the little space available on the wooden dresser top, moving stacks of papers and books out of the way, something heavy clunking off the side of it but ignored by them both. If this had been their first round he could have held Dorian up against the door the whole time, but he'd already spent a good amount of time holding him up against a large hay bale in the barn, the dresser offered some relief to his knees.

“You want me to fill you up again?” Bull teased as he palmed at Dorian's cock, hard and leaking clear fluid, pressed it to his belly to smear it over the brown skin there.

“No, I thought we might stop and play a game of chess.” His back arched into the contact and nails digging into Bull's neck hard enough to sting. “Of course I want it. Get on with it.”

“Such a bossy little mage.” Bull grinned and and tipped the man's chin up for another kiss. When Dorian was frantic he kissed like he was drowning, and ready to leech the air right from Bull's lungs, slightly sloppy and scraping teeth. Bull loved those kisses as much as any other kind Dorian gave. “Where do you want it?”

Dorian snorted, as if it was the stupidest question he'd ever been asked. “In my arse, obviously.”

“I mean do you want me to take you here, or take you to bed?”

Dorian hummed, pulling away and making a show of considering the choice. “Bed. I want to sit on your cock.”

Bull was happy to make that happen, hoisting Dorian away from the dresser and carrying him to the bed, knocking over another stack of books on the way. The end of his biggest toe met with the edge of something hard and unmoving and he yelped, gripping tightly onto Dorian's backside. He gritted his teeth against the pain, briefly wondering how stubbing a toe could be more painful than many of the scars he'd got, and hobbled the rest of the way to the bed, where he dropped Dorian without ceremony.

“Crap!”

Bull flapped his injured foot as if it would help until the worst of it passed, and he climbed onto Dorian's single bed, which seemed tiny and cramped pressed against the wall as it was. They could make it work, though, and Dorian climbed onto his lap with a practised ease and pressed him down onto the bed, following him down to kiss him again. Bull's cock was hard against Dorian's backside, and the man eased the cleft along his erection, a tease and a promise.

Dorian reached back and held Bull's cock steady, and began to push his body back against it. As good as it felt for the ring of muscle to stretch pliantly over the head, he grabbed at Dorian's thighs to still him.

“Hey, slow down, oil.” His cock had residue from their barn tryst, but he was not slick. Dorian looked like he might have argued, but with a fond sigh he eased up and sprawled across Bull's chest to grab the bottle from the night stand.

“Only a little bit,” he said as he poured some onto his hand, then discarded the bottle and reached back to quickly coat Bull's shaft. “I'm already full of oil and your spend.”

The second attempt was easier; the ring of Dorian's entrance still caught on Bull's cock, his channel still snug, but more pliant than the first time of the day, and Dorian pressed down steadily until he was impaled.

“Maker!” Dorian was practically purring, hands braced on Bull's belly. “Sometimes I almost feel bad keeping this prick all to myself.”

“Almost, huh?” Bull chuckled, as he slid his hands along the meat of Dorian's thighs and pressed his hips up.

Dorian moved, beginning a steady lift and drop of his hips, dragging his body up Bull's cock and then pushing back down until he could grind his backside no further. He was gone and wrecked so fast, body pliant and willing but the sensations still overwhelming, hair falling in his eyes and dark skin flush over his cheeks and down his chest. The beauty of Dorian like that was breathtaking, the way his body language oozed subtle dominance and left Bull knowing not to grip too hard or thrust up too much, not to commandeer control of the interaction. The heavy dragon tooth that hung around his neck bounced low on his sternum with each roll of the man's hips.

“Shit, Dorian, you feel so good!” It was a strain not to slam up to meet his steady movements, to just fuck wildly until they were both spent. He allowed himself to press up each time Dorian seated himself fully and ground himself down, then made himself keep his hips steady as Dorian pulled off again. Dorian grinned down at him, easy and happy and breathless, and as he changed the position of his bracing hands slightly he ground his hips down and deliberate squeezed his muscles around Bull's cock.

“Fuck!” Bull groaned, gripping the man's thighs and unable to stop his hips snapping up into that hot tightness. “So good, you feel so good!”

Dorian renewed his efforts, moving faster on Bull's cock, squeezing him repeatedly as he dragged his hips up, panting and digging his nails into Bull's flesh. The bed creaked under their efforts, the headboard knocking against the stone wall in time to their fucking.

Instead of simply reaching for Dorian's cock when Bull could tell how close he was, he refrained. Dorian was dictating the pace, and he wouldn't undermine it. But the strain of the man's neck and the familiar rise in pitch told him his lover was so close.

“You want to finish, kadan?” Bull stroked his huge hands along his lover's thighs, along the brown skin pulled tight over strong muscle. “You want me to touch you?”

“Uh-huh,” Dorian managed as he nodded his head, his neck loose so his chin bounced with the motion. His steady rhythm was off, his thrusts more insistent as he tried to force his body over the edge. More often than not Iron Bull could make Dorian ejaculate just by getting the right angle inside him, but he would never deny him what he wanted.

He lifted a hand and wrapped it around Dorian's leaking cock, and the man was gone. He yelled, body clamping down hard on Bull's cock, body throbbing and squeezing as he coated Bull's hand and belly, and he swore a torrent of Tevene with the force of it.

He collapsed forward onto Bull, but kept his hips angled so his cock wouldn't slide out. “Fuck me, amatus. Fill me.”

Bull grabbed Dorian's backside and used the leverage to move him against his hips, slamming up into his pliant body again and again. Dorian groaned with the continued stimulation and trailed kisses over Bull's chest, trying his best to squeeze against the aftershocks of his climax. Soon enough Bull was growling low in his chest and he came with a groan, holding Dorian's hips flush against him as he emptied into him.

“Yes, yes,” Dorian whispered, “fill me.”

It took them a while to come down from orgasm, but neither moved even as Bull eventually started to go soft inside Dorian. Eventually, and a little reluctantly, Dorian eased himself off Bull's spent cock, but didn't move much father than that.

“Thought you wanted it to stay inside you?” Bull asked, vaguely aware of the mess of oil and semen between them.

“There's no hope for that today,” Dorian sighed happily. “You are good at fucking me so very wide open.”

Early on, Dorian had not liked to linger. He hadn't had to explain that the nature of Tevinter affairs meant evidence of these sorts of passions had to be cleaned away and hidden quickly. Now, Dorian had the luxury of being able to bask in the satisfying, messy aftermath of it, and Bull was all too happy to indulge the new ways the man had discovered he liked to do things.

“This is ridiculous,” Dorian said, folding his arms on Bull's chest.

“You want to elaborate, big guy?” Bull peered at him, settling his hands behind his head.

“This bed.” This bed, indeed; it was so narrow that one of Bull's elbows pressed against the stone wall in his position, the other hanging off the side of the mattress. “This is why we always go to your room.”

“I thought you liked sleeping like this,” Bull said mildly. “Don't you? You've told me I'm comfortable before.”

“You are, amatus, but it's hardly ideal.”

“Next time we'll go to my room, then. You know you can stay.”

“My room was closer. And it's warmer.”

“Smaller, too.”

“Yes, well,” Dorian muttered, casting his eyes around at the mess, “can't have everything.”

“Says who?” Bull grinned at him, stretching his legs up and pressing his toes against the footboard of the bed. Instead of answering, Dorian merely hummed, looking at Bull through tired, sated eyes, and the silence seemed like some sort of answer.

\---

It could be a totally different room, if he compared Bull's quarters the night of their first tipsy fumble, to the state of it now. The hole in the roof was long repaired, there were no wayward plants or rubble, revealing the size of the room. It could fit a double bed, hearth, sink, dresser, small table and two chairs with space to spare. It wasn't the structural differences that really made it, but the rugs on the stone floor, the fabric drapes hanging from the walls, the wooden shelves covered in trinkets, carvings and pretty gemstones, the _throw pillows_ on the bed. He'd never expected it from Bull, but years after their first meeting he felt like he had some sort of grasp on the man who could cleave someone in two with his axe, and come away talking about how pretty the dawnstone blade looked.

“Cadash asked me when I'd be moving the last of my stuff out of my room,” Dorian perched himself on the edge of Bull's wonky bed. They'd been having precarious sex on it for almost two months, with Dorian intermittently reminding Bull to put in a requisition for a new one, which Bull had neglected to do.

Bull looked up from where he sat naked his worktable. “You're moving to a new room?”

“No, but apparently I’ve spent so little time in there she assumed I'd moved in here with you. Awkward, I think she had plans for my room.” His tone was light as he could make it, as if it was a conversation as dull as one about the weather.

He watched as Bull put down the pauldron he'd been holding and pushed himself up from the table. He crossed to Dorian and eased himself down to crouch in front of him, large hands on his bare thighs, rubbing his thumbs along the sensitive skin there.

“You could,” he said gently.

“Could what?”

“Give up your room, and stay here.”

“Bull,” he started, hands going to Bull's neck, thumbs pressed just under his ears. He let his name hang, unsure what to say. _Yes_ , his mind pressed. _Yes, say yes_.

“You like being here. You spend most nights here.”

“That's true. After all, we are-” he paused, still unsure how to refer to them. After declarations and dedications, and the hurdle of being two people who had no idea how the thing between them was meant to go, it was still hard to name. “Committed,” he settled on eventually, eyes flitting to the half of a dragon tooth Bull wore around his neck, then pressed his fingers to the matching half hanging around his own neck. Bull smiled, and the sight made Dorian's chest swell with affection.

“We are.”

“You want to live together? That is, co-habit?” Dorian sounded more unsure than he wanted; after everything they had done, and all they had become, he should not be this unsure.

“Yes,” Bull said. He added no caveat, no addition that depended on Dorian's need or desire, and he knew, considering how bad Bull still was at asking for what he needed – he still hadn't requisitioned a new bed – that this was important.

“ _I_ may as well put in the order for a new bed then.” Dorian heaved an exaggerated put-upon sigh, “If it's going to be _our_ bed. The least I can do is request something with taste.”

Bull grinned at him, easing forward to kiss him softly.

“Anything else you'll need to make this liveable?”

“A full length mirror, a wardrobe,” Dorian waved his hand. “Things I can bring with me. A couple of bookshelves.” He scanned the room, focusing on the empty corner nearest the fireplace, where several piles of books – his own, and some of Bull's – were stacked. “There, I think. And we have got to find a way to stop the draft that comes through that door.”

“I can think of a few ways to offset the cold.”

“Oh, I bet.” Dorian narrowed his eyes playfully at him. Bull crowded into Dorian's space, running a hand up his side as he eased his thigh between Dorian's and kissed him. “You're sure you want to live with me? I can be quite terrible.”

“Hey, you're not that bad,” Bull told him as he kissed along his jaw. “Just think of all the things I can do to you if you wake up here every morning.”

“That is an appealing thought.” It was an utter underplay of the swelling feelings in his chest, but by the way Bull crowded him and inhaled deeply against his neck, he thought he probably wasn't wasn't the only one. “Anyhow,” he went on, as if what he wanted to say was just another offhand comment, “I belong with you, it may as well be all the time.”

Dorian thought Bull's smile put the sun to shame, every glorious sunrise nothing in comparison to knowing without doubt from the way he looked at him, that the Iron Bull loved him, even if the words didn't know the open air yet.

“May as well,” Bull said softly, and dipped his head to kiss him.

“ **For the two of us, home isn't a place. It is a person. And we are finally home.” - Stephanie Perkins**


End file.
